Into the darkness we go
by LEMMESEEEE1
Summary: A twist on how the Stef and Lena meet and form a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, don't hold back with reviews, comments etc. Please, if this isn't your style keep the negativity to yourself. If it is enjoy! ****J****Also no doubt there are mistakes be kind I'm only human.**

It was Stef's second day back to work, now that Brandon would be starting school again. She was excited yet sad about the situation.

Her only son was growing up before her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was a cop and cops don't cry, let alone on the job. She stared out to the open rode and reminded herself that at 3:00 she would see her prince. However right now she had to look at her husband. It's not that she hated him, it's just the feelings she'd been having lately. She loved Mike of course, he gave her the one thing she loved the most in the world. It was just his attitude, plus his drinking and the late night fights had been adding up. He was an avid drinker and Stef refused to expose Brandon to that type of environment. They have their separate houses and switch off with Brandon on the regular, but she wanted a better life for her son. He was just a helpless innocent 5 years old he doesn't deserve a life like this.

Mike's voice pulled Stef from her thought bubble.  
"So I was thinking I'd pick up B from school today since you brought him."  
Stef squinted her eyes.  
"That's not the agreement Mike."  
"I know but he's my son too, Stef" he said gripping the steering wheel.  
"I never said he wasn't" she said looking out the window.  
"Look-"  
"Wait a second." Stef said cutting him off.  
"Can you-"  
She shushed him looking out the window at a suspicious group of men. She watched them hand things to each other and stuff things in their pockets. She looked to Mike, who had just caught on to what she was looking at.  
"Could you." she motioned for him to pull up slowly.  
"Yep. Got it." He slowly pulled up towards the curb.  
The group of men turned them and started running. Stef jumped out of the car and ran after the man in the black hood. Then mike called in for back up and sped after the other two guys.

Stef chased the black hoodie threw back yards and over fences until he was stopped by a brick wall. She came around the corner with her gun pulled.  
"San Diego police! Hands in the air!" She yelled.  
The man froze and reached into his pocket.  
"I said freeze asshole!" She screamed.  
The man took his hand out if his pocket and threw a small back of coke on the ground in front of him.  
"Here take this shit! No trouble lady" he said.  
She walked to him and put the gun to his head and forced him to the ground. She put the cuffs on him and lifted him up. Back up showed up with guns at the ready. Stef who had already handled the guy looked at them and smiled cockily.  
"Gentlemen how about a little faster next time" she walked off with her nose in the air.

She put the suspect in the back of the cruiser, then walked to the front to wait for Mike. She almost laughed at the stage he was in when he came to the car. He was sweaty and his nose was bleeding. He pretty much threw the kid in the back and fell into the seat beside Stef.  
"You look terrible" she held back laughter.  
"Alex over here likes to fight" he pointed to the boy in a floral shirt.  
"Fuck off" the boy kicked the seat.  
Stef turned to face the boy, shocked to see how young he looked.  
"Relax, relax."  
The boy sat back and grimaced at Stef's soothing voice.  
"How old are you sweets?"  
"Stef" mike said. He didn't understand how nice stef could be to criminals.  
"Just a harmless question"  
The boy opened his mouth then closed it. Then he opened it to speak.  
"I'm 15"  
Stef turned back around. Just ten years older than her son. God what makes these kids do such bad things these days.

Back at the station Stef and Mike extracted the man and the boy and headed inside. She looked over to the clock that read 3:10. Oh crap Brandon.  
"Mike can you take him" she asked frantically.  
He looked confused, "yeah".  
She gave handed the guy over to Mike, and sprinted to her unmarked. She changed into a t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans but didn't change out of her boots because like an idiot she wasn't paying attention to the time. And those cop issued boots took a village to put on. She was 10 minutes late to pick up Brandon.

She may or may not have broken a few street laws but she got to the school safety. She got out of the car and noticed a woman talking to her son. He was smiling and looking up at her, he seemed to be enjoying himself. She loved the fact that he wasn't shy. He could charm anyone and strike up a conversation out of nothing. He really was the perfect child.  
"Mommy!"  
She snapped out if her daydream to notice her son waving to her from the bench. He started to walk to her but a woman stopped him. Stef could faintly hear the woman scold him for not looking both ways. God bless this angel Stef thought.

Stef climbed out of the car and walked over to the two people. Brandon jumped up and down waving.  
"Hi bud!" Stef said picking him up.  
"Did you have a nice day?" She kissed his cheek.  
Brandon giggled. "Yes. I played with cool toys and I even made a friend." He pointed to the woman smiling at him.  
"Hi" she waved.  
Stef could have died right there. This woman was beyond beautiful. She had flawless mocha skin that looked soft and smooth, she had gorgeous wild brown curls, her eyes were a perfect shade of brown, that caught the light and shimmered perfectly. She was tall and slim, she had a dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Stef had never seen such a beautiful woman.  
"Hi" she managed to say.  
The woman's smile was legendary.  
"I'm ms-"  
"Adams" stef finished.  
"Right nice to meet you ms..."  
"Foster, Mrs. Foster." Stef beamed.  
Damn it she couldn't stop smiling.

Stef put Brandon down to properly shake Ms Adams hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Foster" ms Adams extended her hand. Stef shook it delicately. Ms. Adams hands were so soft and they had a faint smell of fruity lotion. After the handshake Stef non chalantly scratched her nose to get a better smell.  
"Likewise Ms.-" stef said taking the hand.  
"Lena." She added. She wanted this woman to remember her name.  
"Ms. Lena Adams." Stef smiled.  
They smiled at each other not realizing that they were still holding hands. Both women got lost in each others eyes, not noticing the little boy yelling at Stef.

Stef blinked. She looked down and released Lena's hand.

Lena cleared her throat. She pushed her curls behind her ear.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you." She bent down to Brandon's level. "You have a good day okay mister" she said tapping her finger to his nose.

He giggled and Stef looked down and admired how well Lena was with children. She rose and once again flashed her perfect smile and said goodbye to Stef.

Stef walked off holding Brandon's hand. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Lena was beautiful, she was more than beautiful. She was perfect. Everything a woman should be. Wait hold on. Stef stopped and squinted. I'm not...no, she thought. I can't have feelings this fast I just met the woman, and I'm not gay. She chuckled to herself as she sat in the drivers seat.

"Mommy, what's so funny?" The boy asked.  
"Nothing B, just cop jargon." She adjusted the mirror and started the car.  
She focused the mirror on the confused look at her sons face.  
"What's jargon?" He asked his head cocked to the side.  
"Nothing hon." She smiled.

**Hopefully enough people liked it. I'm going to upload every week, since most of the chapters are done. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docume

**Thank you for the review **J**Btw this chapter gets a little dicey so keep calm. Again keep reviewing favoring what have you. Enjoy xoxo. **

Chapter 2

Finishing up the last of the paper work, Lena put the pencil down. She took a long drink of her now chilled coffee.

**What the hell was that today Lena? You can't just go flirting with woman you barley know. Let alone married ones.**

"She was gorgeous." She said leaning back in her chair.

**Enough! Lena get your head in the game. For God's sake she straight... AND MARRIED! She's so off limits.  
**  
She leaned forward to her desk and rested her head on her hands.

**God why did she have to be so sweet and gorgeous?  
**  
She lifted her head, rolled her neck, and took another sip of coffee.  
"Out of sight out of mind" she said to herself once again. With that she got back to work grading papers.

At about 9 something she finally decided to call it a night. She gathered her belongings and was halfway to her car when a dark figure came to up to her.

Her breathe caught a hitch when the person who ever he was pushed her against her car. She let out a squeal as her head was slammed into the hood. With a hard bang she blinked back tears.

"Give me what you have!" The voice said harshly.  
"Please don't hurt me" Lena pleaded.

She was terrified. The last time something like this happened was in college. But that was just a robbery, god only knows what this man wanted.

"Shut up and do as I say you fag!"  
Lena stopped breathing.

"Yeah, you didn't think I knew. I've been watching you here with kids. Small kids, it's disgusting." He pushed harder on her head.

"Seeing you people anywhere near kids should be a crime" he said lifting her up to face him.

"You people are a disgrace to humanity" he spat in her face.  
She turned her head to the side. Her breath quickened and she began to cry.

"Please take whatever you want just leave me alone" she sobbed.

"Oh what I want is irreplaceable." He sneered.

Lena's eyes widened as she tryed to fight back. The man was too strong. He spun her around slamming her back on the hood, sending her bag to the ground. Splashing coffee all over the papers, and his shoes.

"SHIT!" He grunted.

He bent over to speak into Lenas ear, along the way he gropped her butt. Then reached around squeezing her breasts.

Lena could do nothing but cry. What did she do to deserve this she thought. Her crying grew violent, she started kicked her legs when she heard a belt buckle being undone.

"Please take my purse, my phone anything! Anything you want please leave me alone." She screamed.  
She felt hot breath on her ear.

"Oh believe me I'm going to take something that can't be replaced. I'm gonna show you demons what a man feels like" he grunted.  
She felt her skirt being messed with. She then began thrashing her body trying to break free. The man was too strong he had one hand on her head the other on his belt buckle.  
He laughed at her attempts to break free.

"Heellllp!" Lena screamed and squirmed frantically.

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind.  
"HEY."  
The man stopped and turned around.  
"Shit!"  
He quickly pulled up his pants and whispered something in Lena's ear.

"I'll have to pick this up later" he said cockily.  
He stroked Lena's face and ran away.

Lena fell to the ground, her back up against her car. The unknown person ran up to her. Her eyes were to full of tears to make out the person who was saving her life.  
"Are you okay?" They asked.  
"Uh huh" was all Lena could manage. She lifted herself up and adjusted her cloths. She whipped tears from her face.  
"You sure" the person asked offering a hand.  
She flinched at the gesture. She stood there traumatized.  
"I'll be right back" said the voice, they then ran after the man.

Lena watched them both run off into the darkness. She took a deep breath and looked down at the papers drenched in coffee.  
"Damn it!" She thought.

She tryed carefully pick up the drenched sheets. She felt some tears roll down her face. She fell back against her car bumper. She began crying. She cried and cried until the realization hit her. She was almost raped in a parking lot at her job. She gasped for air when I unknown person came back.

"He's gone. I'm so sorry" the person reached out.  
Lena looked at the hand in pure horror. Her tears still blinding her but the voice sounded familiar.  
"I won't hurt you I promise." The voice sounded soothing. "Here, I'm a cop." they showed the badge and gun.

Lena didn't move.

"I'm payed to protect and serve, ring any bells" the voices joked.  
Lena relaxed and took the hand of the mystery person. Lena rose to finally realize who she was talking to.

**Fucking amazing.**

"S-St-Stef?" Lena finally said.

The police officers eyes widened as the hair was pushed back.

"Oh my god, Lena!" Stef's arms immediately went around Lena.

Lena was shocked at first but relaxed into the woman's firm hold. She closed her eyes no longer afraid of human contact. At least, not Stef's human contact.

Lena let herself melt into Stef's arms. She closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of vanilla and a hint of lavender conditioner. Stef held on to her a bit longer until releasing her.

"I'm sorry" stef said.

Lena's eyes filled with tears once again. Stef brought her into another hug. Letting her cry out the trauma and pain, that happened less than 5 minutes ago. Lena finally finished crying. She sucked in the breath.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

Lena leaned back.

"I got tears on your uniform." She admitted.

Stef smiled releasing a relived breath.

"It's all good." stef grinned.

Lena let out a small laugh and covered her mouth.

"There's that smile." Stef cooed.

Lena whipped her nose and bent down to retrieve her papers.

"Need some help"

Lena attempted to peel the papers from the concrete. Her fingers shaking at the attempt. Stef reached at them and held them. She looked into Lenas eyes.

"I think you need help" she said seriously.

Lena rose watching the blonde pick up the wet papers carefully. Stef gingerly peeled each paper off the ground. She was careful not to rip a single one. She put the papers in the dry folder and stood up with the rest of Lena's things.

"Coffee cup, check. Coffee on papers, check. Cute purse, check" the office smiled.  
Lena smiled taking her things, her hands still shaking.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"My pleasure ma'am" stef mock saluted.  
Lena laughed at Stef's cheesy attempt at comedy.

"Id like to take you home"

Lena froze she was traumatized not dreaming. Stef noticed the look on Lenas face.

"I mean after this situation, and the shaking. Your in no condition to drive."  
Lena nodded with her fear striken eyes. As Stef lead her to her cruiser Lena turned around. She looked to the beach to where the man had ran off to. She didn't see anything at first but then as she was about to turn around when she noticed the man. He was standing under the only light on the beach and smiling rubbing his crotch. Curse her 20/20 vision she thought. She whipped her head around and her breathing quickened.

"What's wrong" stef asked obviously concerned.  
Lena didnt speak she just walked faster to the car and pulled at the handle.

"Gotta unlock it Dash" stef said trying to act relaxed. She's a cop it's her job to make the victim calm. But she was clearly tanking it.

She unlocked the car and Lena threw herself in the passenger seat. Stef got in and started the car.

**There it is! Lena's alright…or is she?! Idk. Review favorite, chapter 2 will be up in due time. Xoxo ****J**

nt here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Btw the italics are Stef's thoughts, bold is Lena. I forgot the whole 'I own nothing' part. I own nothing the characters belong to ABC Family (except my wannabe rapist). **

Chapter 3

The drive was silent. Lena didn't say a word. She stared out the window eyes fixed on the road. The only noise was the steady breath of stef and the sniffling that was Lena. Stef looked over at her. She thought about speaking but what could she say. I mean really someone was almost sexually assaulted what could you possibly say. Lena was sitting there scared shitless.

"You know your safe now."

_Silence._

_Great stef now you've done it "you know your safe" really? That sounds like something out if a movie right before someone dies. Get it together_.

Stef opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Lena just sat there like a stone. Straight faced clutching her things and looking out the window.

"This street right here." she pointed to the left.

"Got cha" stef nodded.

She pulled the car into a spot and cut the engine. Lena sat there still, like a stone. She looked up at the buildings 4th floor windows. She looked straight ahead again, clearly afraid to walk up alone.

"Would you like me to walk you up" Stef asked softly.

Lena flashed her big brown eyes at her. They said the "Thank you" that Lena could not verbalize.

Stef unlocked the car and hopped out. She walked over to Lena who held her folder full of papers to her chest. Stef grabbed Lenas purse and handed it to her.

"Shall we" stef held out her arm.

Lena led the way through the iron gate and up the stairs to the door. She unlocked the main door and pushed it open. The hallway was long dark and empty. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. Stef stepped in first to make sure nothing jumped out and stabbed them. She led Lena to the elevators and Lena pressed the button. Lena jumped when the doors opened.

"You alright" stef asked

"Umhm" Lena said catching her breath.

They entered the elevator and the doors closed. Lena watched the numbers change while they ascended. Stef couldn't help but sneak looks at the battered woman beside her. Then mentally reminded herself to call Mike in the morning.

The number to the 4th floor light up and the elevator came to a screeching halt. Lena grabbed Stef sleeve. The doors opened to a spacious hallway. Lena relaxed when she saw the lights. She looked down and noticed her hand was still on Stef's sleeve.

"Sorry" she muttered.

Stef smiled sheepishly and held the doors open for Lena to exit.

They walked the short distance to Lenas apartment. Lena took out her keys and unlocked the door hesitantly. She stopped at the threshold. Her eyes widened at the darkness that engulfed her apartment. Stef stepped forward with her hand on her gun.

"Let me" she pulled out her gun and entered the room.

She sweeped the rooms turning on lights when she finished.

"All set" she said putting her gun away, stepping in front of Lena her back to the apartment.

Lena nodded and entered the apartment awkwardly.

"Thanks"

"Of course" Stef's eyes glowed and she gave Lena one last reassuring smile.

"Stay safe" she said.

Lena was still holding all her things when Stef suddenly hugged her.

"We'll find him." Stef whispered stepping back.

Lenas eyes filled with tears as she felt Stefs arms loosen from her frame. Lena whipped the last of her tears on her sleeve and rotated so that she was inside and Stef was in the hallway.

"Thank you for tonight" she muttered.

Stef reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen and paper.

"I'll call in the incident, but when you're ready to talk about it here's my number." She put it into Lena's hand.

Stef looked into Lena's scared shaken eyes one last time before leaving.

*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*

She sat back on the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She looked around the room and took a deep breath. Okay Lena your safe now. He can't get to you in here the doors are locked.

**Oh crap!**

Lena jumped off the couch and locked the door. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

**Now your safe.**

She went back to the couch and sat down and looked at the clock. 10:35 it read. She was about to call her parents, but decided against worrying them. They were already terrified about her living in San Diego all by herself. They would just hop on the next flight here, but Lena hated having people fuss. She had Stef's number and she would call in the morning.

For now he couldn't get to her, he didn't have her address. She got off the couch and walked into her bedroom. She stripped off the dress and headed to the bed. She sat down eyeing the light switch. Most of the lights she had turned off once Stef cleared the rooms but she wanted to leave her bedroom light on. Just in case. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She decided to turn off the main light but leave the bed side light on. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. She tried to get the vision of the man on the beach out of her head but all she could think about was when he would come back again.

**After that 'wonderful' review, I am actually rewriting to work in a natural police investigation. To be honest I got excited with the plot and may have skipped some key components of the story. So I will thank you for that wake up call ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! I've been slacking with this and I apologize dearly. However I'm back and HERE'S CHAPTER 4. I hope you enjoy! xoxox**

Chapter 4

Stef drove back to the station in silence thinking to herself. Why would anyone attack Lena? She seemed like such a nice woman. It actually made Stef mad to think of anyone hurting Lena. She was a teacher at an elementary school not a drug lord of a notorious gang. She gripped the wheel trying to conceal her anger.

She drove for a few blocks before her personal phone rang. It's almost eleven pm who would be calling this late she thought. She pulled over to look at the caller id.  
Unknown number it read.

Stef quickly flipped it open.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Stefanie!  
She sighed heavily.  
"Yes mom its me."She deadpanned.  
"Stefanie Marie Elkin, I have been calling you non-stop, for-!"  
" Mom, mom! I'm here, I'm fine. There was just an accident."  
Silence.

"As long as your safe and sound I suppose. Come on home I put B to bed but he's been curious."

Stef smiled at the thought of her mother and son together.

"Yeah I'll be home soon."

"Alrighty then, I love you doll."

"Love you too."

She dropped her phone in the passenger seat and headed home. After what seemed like hours of endless driving and countless Journey songs, she ended up on her side of town.

Cutting off the engine, she soundlessly opened and closed the door and shuffled tiredly up the stairs to her apartment.

Elevator doors open.

Slow ride up.

Ding.

She fumbled in her bag for the keys when the door jerked open. A surprised Sharon stood on the other side.

"I didn't want the keys to wake him up." Her mother whispered.

Without warning Stef lunged at her mother, giving her a bone crushing hug. She sniffled and dry heaved. Her mother stood there shell shocked, Stef wasn't usually known for public displays of affection. However Sharon took the opportunity to hug the life out of her daughter.

Sharon held her daughter. One hand on her back the other cradling her head. She softly shushed her and told her it will be okay.

Out of the few years Stef has been on the force Sharon has never seen her cry. She spent countless times worrying and praying that her only child would come home safe after hearing she was knocked out. Or the time Stef had to shoot that mother for killing her children, or the time she was held hostage for an hour on her first day. Stef was a rock, but tonight she cracked.

"Doll, what's wrong?"

More sniffles.

"Was it work…Mike?"

Stef let go and wiped her tears, stepping into the apartment. Her mother watched her with anticipating eyes. Stef walked over to closet and put her gun away and walked into the kitchen, her mother hot on her heels.

"Well?" Sharon asked softly.

Stef got down two mugs.

"It was work." Stef answered weakily.

Sharon sat down warily and accepted the coffee.

"I was driving home from the station, taking a little short cut, when I saw someone in the parking lot of B's school." Stef admitted taking a sip.

Sharon slowly brought the cup to her mouth, warily acknowledging Stef hesitation.

"And…?"

Stef took a deep breathe.

"It turns out it was B's vice principle, Ms. Adams." She put her head in her hands.

Sharon put her mug down and rubbed her temple.

"What was going on?"

Silence.

"She was almost raped." Stef said seriously tears streaming down her face.

An ominous silence filled the room, as both women emotionally gathered themselves. Stef looked from her mug to her mother. Sharon's eyes were closed as if she was deep in thought. Her hands were together as if she was praying. Stef decided to go change out her uniform when her mother interrupted her thought process.

"Why didn't you call it in!" she whispered violently.

"I don't know." Stef said nonchalantly.

Sharon blinked looking dumb struck.

"Honey its your job to take care of these types of things."

Stef walked into the bathroom, her mother followed.

"Do you know you could get fired! Or lose your son, or be arrested for false whatever it's called."

"I know mom, it's just she was so scared and I didn't want her to freak out and hurt herself. Or me for that matter."

Sharon opened her mouth but Stef spoke first.

"I gave her my card, so she can reach me whenever. I will also call Mike in the morning to write up the report and-."

She turned to her mother and put her hands on her shoulders.

"I promised her I'd catch the bastard."

Sharon calmed down and kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled lovingly.

"I made a good choice with you didn't I? You're a good girl Stefanie." Sharon admitted.

Stef smiled whole heartedly.

"That you did mom, that you did."

"Mommy?" a little voice sounded.

Both women turned to see little Brandon holding his dinosaur and rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing up baby?" stef said picking him up.

"I missed you."

Stef kissed his chubby cheek. "I missed you too. Now lets get you back in bed."

Sharon stood in the threshold as her daughter and grandson went out of sight.

As they walked to Brandon's room, Stef thought about the look on Lena's face earlier. She was terrified and those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes filled with pure terror. Stef was going to help those beautiful brown eyes see happiness once again. She wasn't going to stop until he was off the street and the sparkle in Lenas eyes came back, like on the day they met.

At Lena's apartment, she was sleeping soundly when a soft tapping sounded. She battled whether to open her eyes or not. But the tapping was getting louder as time went on.

TAP.

TAP.

TAP.

Her breathing quickened as she cautiously rose into a sitting position. The noise somehow getting louder and louder in her mind, she swallowed the lump in her throat and got out of bed.

**That ending doe! I'm going to get terrible reviews for this lol. I owe everyone chapter 5 since this was supposed to be up yesterday so ill post CH.5 today as well so look out for that. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the very late chapter 5, I'm sorry for the delay I hope I don't get off track as hard as I did this week. This is harder than it looks. ****J**

Chapter 5

Lena walked as quietly as possible to her bedroom door and inched it open. The tapping banging in her ears as she looked into the small hallway.

TAP.

Lena winced. She closed the door and took a few deep breaths.

**Oh god, please don't let someone be in my house. Please, please for the love of God.**

She wondered if calling Stef wasn't a bad idea. She cursed herself for moving out here and away from Gretchen.

**We couldn't have worked it out. **

Pause.

**Get a grip Lena she was terrible for you. No your right, she was awful.**

TAP.

TAP.

**Damn it!**

She took a few deep breaths signaled an imaginary cross on her body, and opened the door. Very slowly. She looked out and saw no one, so she tip toed into the kitchen for her cell phone and a rolling pin.

TAP.

TAP.

She did a quick and swift sweep on the small living room and went towards the noise. As the tapping got closer she decided to send a text to her parents saying she loved them. Even if it was almost 2 am, it could have been her last words for all she knew.

Sending.

She looked up from her phone and kept tip toeing. She felt around the corner and the tapping started again.

TAP.

She started to cry softly, keeping her voice low. She arrived at the location of the tapping and counted to ten in her head.

TAP.

TAP.

TAP.

TAP.

Lena dropped the pin and let out a relieved gasp, then chuckled to herself whipping tears.

**The damn sink.**

"Oh God." She smiled.

She sunk to the floor to catch her breath when her phone buzzed.

**DAMN!**

_I want to say it back but I don't know you as well __J__\- Stef._

Lena smiled to herself and covered her face mortified. This day was getting better and better wasn't it?

After a few minutes of sulking and breathing exercises, she lifted herself off the floor and walked back to her bedroom. She settled in the sheets and fell asleep with a smile, as she thought about Stefs text. How she was so calm was a mystery.

The birds were chirping outside her window and the sun was shining, even her alarm clock was blaring. Lena reached over and whipped it off the table with a loud crash. She brought her arm back and tried to fall back asleep but the birds were relentless.

"UGH! Go back to sleep it's to early for this." She groaned.

She got out of bed, but noticed the time. Then all of a sudden it clicked in her head she was going to be late for work. She flew around the apartment getting cloths ironed and herself dressed, make up done, hair done. She decided to get food on the way to work. She grabbed her files cringing at the memory and decided to leave them and come up with some excuse later.

She exited the elevator . When she looked up she froze. All those people standing around, and the ones outside.

She felt faint.

"Miss are you alright?" a random man asked.

Lena shuddered at his touch and smiled politely and walked away. Leaving the man behind rather confused. She opened the door to the street. She started to sweat, as that people walked in the street unaware of her mental state. She looked left and right almost petrified to move, when suddenly a familiar face smiled at her from the side walk.

"Stef?" Lena asked surprised.

The officer nodded and motioned for Lena to get in.

**This is so embarrassing.**

She rushed down the stairs of her building avoiding being touched by any men passing by and a few women. Stef unlocked the doors and Lena sat in and closed the door quickly.

There was an odd feeling of utter calmness ensuing Lena's body right now. Outside of the car she was a nerves wreck, completely scared of the human race. But in here she felt calm, able to think, and safe almost.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Stef asked calmly.

Lena scratched her nose and turned to the officer.

"Like the man is going to come at me from anywhere." She said before bursting into tears.

Stef looked at the woman sobbing in her front seat, her heart completely breaking for her.

"Come on." Stef urged.

She unlocked the doors and got out of the car and walked over to Lena's side. She opened the door earning a confused glance from a teary eyed Lena.

'"What are you doing?" Lena hesitated.

They were getting various amounts of glances from strangers. Stef just reached for Lena's hand and lifted her out of the car. She then closed that passenger door and opened the door to the back seat. Lena whipped her tears and got in still unaware of what was going on.

"What are you doing." She asked as Stef slid in.

"Just cry."

Lena looked into Stefs eyes and could see the peace and tranquility and allowed her body to return to the tears. This time Stef reached over and wrapped her arms around Lena mid section and pulled her into a hug. Lena stiffened, but relaxed as she was embraced. She cried into Stefs chest and inhaled the faint smell of vanilla. She jumped slightly when she felt Stef rub circles on her back.

**This is so sweet of her.**

"Shh it's okay" Stef cooed.

_Oh please be okay with this._

They sat together for what felt like hours.

"Lena, Lena I need you to calm down. It's going to be alright."

Lena remained crying unable to control her sobs.

"I cant…keep….this..up." she admitted between breathes.

Stef looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"This! Last night I almost called my parents to tell them I love them because I thought he was in my house. I-I, just don't feel safe anymore." Lena said falling back into tears.

Stef shifted so she was holding Lenas hands in her own.

"I called it in with my partner, and we're putting in a report. We're going to nail this son of a bitch." She said with a wary smile.

Lena inhaled and whipped her tears.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They say there for awhile longer before Stef took a look at her watch.

"Well I think it's high time we get moving. We both have jobs."

Lena chuckled through her tears.

"Oh your right." Lena said flustered.

Stef opened the door on her side and got into the driver seat. She then looked in the rearview mirror.

"Mind getting a ride police style?" Stef smiled cockily.

"I'd appreciate it dearly, but I don't want to impose." Lena said shyly.

A slight smile played across her lips as she started the engine and put the car in gear. With a quick glance at the now calm woman in the back seat she pulled into the street.

"Here we are Anchor Beach." Stef announced.

Lena gathered her things and stepped out and walked over to Stefs window.

"I'll come by the station after work, to say my part." Lena said uncomfortably.

"It's okay Lena, I'll be there."

**God please help me.**

Lena smiled and walked into the building. Her head filled with courage and her heart filled with bravery. This afternoon she was going to face her wannabe assailant.

**Chapter 5 everyone! Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chpater 6! I'm not necessarily sure how the booking system works so I'm going to watch SVU and wing it. Review please, much love to those who actually like my story.**

Chapter 6

Lena pulled open the door welcomed by warm smiles and sympathetic looks. The object of the article of course, the assault brought up by the not so silent janitor. She smiled politely at her fellow administrators, as she headed to her office. She opened the door and sunk into the desk chair slowly beginning to spin it deep in thought. The wait of the situation, weighing down heavily on her shoulders.

At this rate the news would be here and Lena's face would be plastered all over the news across the state and maybe even the country. Then her parents would find out and world war three would begin. She pondered whether to call Stef and begin the process, but she didn't want to come off broken. Even after the text and the situation in Stefs back seat, at this point Lena just wanted to disappear.

Ring. Ring.

A grunt.

"Vice principle Adams speaking." She dead panned.

"Hello this is Officer Foster, of the San Diego police department.".

"I'm sorry but I met an officer foster already, if ths is a pra-"

"Oh right, right, that was Stef...my partner."

"Is she your sister?" asked Lena clearly confused.

The officer paused for a minute. "No she's my ex wife".

"Oh."

"Anyway I was calling to ask you when you are ready to come in. Stef told me the seriousness of your situation, and I want to get this investigation going to catch this bastard."

Silence.

"Hello Ms Adams?"

"Im sorry, just a little flustered." She said through her threatening tears.

"I understand. So this afternoon I'd like for you to come down and get your statement. If that's alright with you of course."

"Yeah that's fine." She answered weakly.

The end of the day was coming around. After spending the day cooped up in her office hiding away from the world. The clock struck 3:00, and faculty was finally allowed to leave. She made a quick trip to the bathroom she headed for her car. Upon leaving the building she hadn't noticed the caution tape or the cluster of policemen and women. She happened to bump into well built man, with dark hair and caramel skin much like her own.

"uumph" she sounded.

The officer turned looking alarmed and also a bit angry.

"What the f-"

She looked around in pure angst. Not sure how to react or how to assess the situation.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

He looked her over, and something clicked in his head.

"Oh crap! You're the victim?!"

**Is that what people are calling me?**

Tears threatened her eyes. She clutched her purse to her chest, trying not to look like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry I meant-"

He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Timothy! Why don't you head over to the detectives." They yelled.

**Oh thank God Stef!**

He slumped his shoulders and dipped his hat. "Yes ma'am." He quickly headed over to the evidence collectors.

Stef smiled at Lena, taking notice to her distressed state of appearance.

"Lets get you somewhere less populated." She said wrapping her arm around Lena's shoulders.

Lena allowed herself to be lead into a patrol car and they headed to the station.

"Here we are." She said lively.

Lena stayed perfectly still as Stef put the car in park and sat there trying to look past Lena's stoic face.

"I-I d-don't think I'm ready for this."

Stef readjusted herself so she was facing Lena as best she could. She grabbed the brunette's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Listen, right now your going to go in there and rethink the probably worst most horrifying day in your life. But you know what, Lena I'll be there. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, hurt scared, I honestly can't. But I will tell you I will protect you. I know we just met but I feel something in the pit of my stomach, for you. When I saw you in the parking lot on Brandon's first day of school I thought you were this beautiful strong woman. Who was running a school all by herself, and that night I saw you in the parking lot trying to fight for your life. I wanted to murder the person hurting you, I wanted to hold you and tell you everything was going to be alright. Because that's what my heart was telling me to do, like some invisible force was pushing me towards you at the worst moment I might add. But as the strong woman I know in my heart you are I want you to go in there and nail that bastard you hear me." Stef finished her speech, only to be embraced by Lena.

It took Stef a second to register what had happened, but after those seconds she embraced Lena back. It was like she was floating on clouds, like they were the only two in the world. Stef had a feeling like she was whole. It was a feeling she couldn't describe, hugging Lena breathing in her perfume, brushing her soft curly hair to the side. Feeling her chest rise and fall against hers it was pure bliss something she definitely wanted to feel again.

"Alright ms adams lets begin" said the dectective.

She looked over at Stef who was standing off to the side. She gave her a reassuring nod and Lena looked back to the man with the recorder and pen and paper.

Deep breath.

"I'm ready." She said smiling weakly at Stef.

The detective nodded and pressed record. He flipped to a new page on the legal pad and began the motion for her to start.

"Where were you Thursday night…"

**This chapter was short I'm sorry. My absence was due to serious writers block, but I have it up so all you waiters shall wait no more! I hope it was decent, I've been out of it for awhile dealing with high school and all. But I got Timothy in there, spoiler alert WORD ON THE STREET IS HE'S A SUSPECT! Stay tuned everybody xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those who are confused about the text Lena sent in ch. 5 don't worry that gets brought up soon. I'm sorry for confusing you sometimes I get to into the story and I forget that I understand it but I might not be making it clear for readers. Btw I forgot to add the newspaper. Just to clear that up.**

Chapter 7

"Where were you Thursday night between the hours of nine and eleven o clock?"The man asked.

Lena looked around the room nervous and a bit embarrassed.

**I feel like a women should be doing this.**

The detective looked up from his pad waiting for her to answer.

"Well?" he asked curtly.

She rubbed her hands together trying to concentrate and distract herself.

"I-I was at work."

He nodded and wrote on his pad.

Everyone in the room adjusted themselves, a heavy silence came upon the room like a wave. All eyes were on Lena and the detective with the pad and pen. Lena fidgeted in her chair feeling all the cold stares of the officers in the room. She looked down at her hands and twisted the bracelet her mother had bought her as a graduation gift. She tried to think happy thoughts upon recalling the accident. She tried to out weigh the good and the bad floating around in her subconscious.

"I finished my paper work around nine pm. Then I went to my car, the janitor locked the doors behind me and wished me good night. While I was trying to get my car keys out I felt someone behind me."

The detective nodded his head, a sympathetic look in his eye.

"Long story short he pushed me up against my car. He said terrible, awful things to me." Lena closed her eyes to ensure no tears were shed. "I tried to get away, I yelled for help, I pleaded with him not to hurt me. But he just laughed….like he was enjoying it." She covered her mouth and shut her eyes, trying to cry silently.

From the other side of the mirror, Stef stood watching. She had wanted to be in the room with Lena, but her superior decided against it "saying it's hard enough, replaying these in the mind. Then to have someone you know in the room makes it harder." So stef opted to stay outside. She watched the emotional scene unfold and she was over it.

"Alright. I think she's had enough." She said swooping into comfort Lena.

"Hardly officer, not even the slightest." The detective said rising out of his seat.

The mother in her was starting to come out.

"Can't you see she's trying! I'll get her statement when she is more calm." Stef pleaded.

The men in the room eyed the two women. There was never a beat cop who spoke so abruptly to a detective. It was invigorating to say the least. This woman brought some kind of unknown confidence to Stef. Some kind of bravado, and she loved it. Even crying and broken Lena made Stef strong. Like she could fight the world to make her feel safe, Stef tightened her grip on the sobbing brunette and disappeared into the bathroom.

Stef handed her some paper towels and a shoulder to cry on. They sat together Lena crying into the crook of Stefs neck. Stef's one had on Lena's back rubbing small comforting circles, the other rubbing up and down her forearm. Stef quietly shushed her and rocked back and forth whispering sweet words of encouragement into her ear. Moments later Lena turned to face the mirror her body never leaving the blonde's embrace. She whipped her flooding eye liner and mascara, she brushed hair out of her face. All while Stef hands remained on her back. She turned back in the embrace leaning in close while Stef settled back against the sink and Lena rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Lena said breaking the silence.

A half a smile light up Stef's face.

She removed her left hand, so there was only her right arm around Lena's slim frame. She pulled her in so they were squished tight against each other, smelling each others scent and basking in the body heat they radiated. Stef arched her head to place a single soft kiss on Lena's hairline.

"Everything will be alright." She whispered.

Lena smiled through her tears and peaked up to see dazzling hazel green eyes. She straightened up and turned to have her body flush against Stefs front.

They got lost in each others eyes. Taking in every feature, of beautiful skin each woman had to offer. Stef reached up and laid her hand on Lenas cheek. She whipped the tears away with her thumb. They smiled and Stef leaned in for a chaste kiss on Lena's lips. Bells rang in the distance, fireworks lit up the sky, and cheering could be heard all over. A steady hum throughout Lenas body took over. It was the single most amazing feeling she had ever had. The ringing the fireworks the humming, everything it was magical. Their first kiss, although the situation could have been better, but none the less this feeling was heavenly and neither wanted it to end.

When air was a necessity they broke apart. Breathing heavily they stared into each others eyes admiring the windows to each other's souls. They were in a bubble. Even though they were in an empty bathroom, in a crowded police station, the bubble they were in was heavy and incapable of breaking. Or so they thought.

KNOCK. KNOCK

The women separated immediately.

"Who is it?" Stef yelled.

"It's Mike! We gotta go!" he yelled.

**I tried to be deep, with the kiss. I don't know if it worked but it's still a work in progress. I hope you all enjoyed it again the delays I'm sorry. I said to myself I wouldn't be that author who didn't update their stuff in weeks but I am. Procrastination's a bitch and writers block. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Review, fav, follow do what it do! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm probably the worst person to uphold deadlines, I'm so sorry it's been so long. The funny thing is I'm waiting for other authors to update their stories, and I'm just aimlessly reading other fanfics. But here it is your wait is over. **

He crept through the door, mindful of where and how the cameras were positioned he inched his cap lower over his eyes. He shimmied past the gate and waltzed into the computer room. He grabbed a chair and turned it around to sit. Once he started up the computer a steady hum filling the room signifying that it was in fact up and running, he took out a slip of paper. He logged in and typed in the name.  
He smiled to himself.  
He clicked into recent cases and pulled up Lena's. He read past the open case in bold letter and read down to the details. He wrote a few words down and took out his phone. He sent a quick text to his accomplice.

'I got it!'  
'Be there early kid. Don't fuck this up.'  
'Yes sir.'

With that he shit down the computer whipped it down and headed for the gate to let himself out.

Stef and Mike rode around the block to their destination. Stef tried to ignore the awful noise Mike called music coming from the radio.  
She was trying to focus on her job but all she could think about was the kiss her and Lena had shared less than 10 minutes ago. It was the best thing that ever happened to her after Brandon's birth of course. None the less it was historic.  
"You know I can take b from your moms house. It's been awhile dice I've seen him."  
She rolled her eyes. Letting out an agitate sigh.  
"I know I know how about I call him for you." She said taking out we phone.

_Leave it to Mike to ruin a good thought._

He tooled at her in surprise.

"What really?"  
She dialed the number and held it up.

"Yeah really." She smiled.

"Hello Stef?"

"Yeah mom hi can b come here for a sec?"

"Of course doll."

They could hear little feet rushing to her side.

"Mommy?"

"Hey buddy, daddy wanted to talk you okay."

"Hi daddy!" He said happily.

They both smiled.

"Hey bud how are you ?"

"I'm good. Gues what?"

"What?"

"Grandma let me have ice cream and cookies for desert...but I ate all my vegetables so I did and I got it."

Mike chuckled at Brandon's hesitation to say the big word.

"That's good buddy gotta stay healthy. So you can get the ladies attention."

"I don't want ladies attention girls are gross." Mike laughed out loud.

"Really? Who told you that." Mike asked.

"The boys in my class."

The parents shared a look of amusement. "We'll when your ready to be a lady killer let me know."

"Okay daddy" Brandon giggled.

"Honey mommy and daddy have to go okay." Stef said somberly.

They heard a sigh in the background.

"Okay here's grandma."

"I love you" the parents said in unison."

"Love you too."

Then phone was then hung up on both ends.  
They drove the rest of the way in silence. Mikes fingers drumming against the steering wheel and Stef back into her thoughts.  
How does one start a relationship after a traumatic event. Then the fact that is it still happening, just isn't the most ideal time.  
Suddenly stef remembered that text. She fumbled into her pocket for her phone.

"You alright" Mike asked looking over at her.

"Yeah yeah." She said unlocking it and scrolling through her messages.

There it was 'I love you'. All eight letters, three words of importance. All Stef could think about was whether Lena really meant it or not. Of course she didn't mean it. They had just met that day it was sent. But now a days people fall in love like that. Hell Romeo saw Juliet at a party and professed his love that night. Or was it...you know what freshman English isn't important. What matters is Lena and the decision to go ahead with this relationship or not.  
The car jerked to a stop. Damn Mike's driving.

"We're here."

"You're lucky I wasn't thrown through the windshield." Stef mumbled.

"Huh" he said getting out of the car.

Stef grunted and walked over to the caution tape.

Lena stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel and wrapping t around her body. Sighing contently as the warm engulfed her. She whipped the dog away from the mirror in a circular motion. She reached for the lotion ad popped it open, but dropped the cap.

"Oops"

She went to pick it up when she heard something rustling the bushes outside the window. She rose back up warily. She looked into the window as a rear view mirror and looked at the window. Leaves started to rustling again and a few twigs snapped.

**Oh god was he back? Is he coming to finish me off?**

She was about to run to the phone when a cat jumped into the fence. Her shoulders relaxed and she went on with her routine.  
She motioned her entire body and shuffled into the bedroom for some fuzzy socks, a larger sweater shirt, and short shorts.

She curled up on the sofa and turned on the tv. After a few hours of channel surfing Lena found herself watching a scary movie, Texas chainsaw massacre to be exact. As the opening credits rolled Lena had already wrapped a blanket around herself and sat huddled in the couch hugged a pillow and her knees to her chest. Every time a blood curdling scream sounded or blood was drawn, Lena would cover her eyes wishing she could unsee it. Why was she putting herself through this tortue, she had no idea. She wanted to get her mind off her life and the challenges that were rising. And if that meant getting scared half to death by a movie then by God she was going to do it. As the man with the chainsaw was about to make his final kill the phone rang, which caused Lena to jump to what felt like five feet in the air She brought her hand up to her chest to try and get her breathing under control.

Cleared throat.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello, who is this?"

Stress and anxiety: up 50%

Gurgling noise.

Lena reached over to mute the tv.

"Hello, is someone there?"

She was starting to get nervous. She knew someone had to be on the other end but she didn't recognize the caller id.

"If this is a prank call-"

"Oh believe me this isn't a prank call."

Then he hung.

Lena stumbled back onto the floor taking the phone down with her. She angrily ripped the cord out of the wall. She felt tears coming. She crawled onto the couch crying herself to sleep.

"Damn." Stef said hanging up the phone.

"Whats up?" Mike asked.

'She's not answering my calls…and I'm starting to get nervous."

He threw the cup into the trash and walked to his desk, Stef following close behind. He reached over and pulled the pile of paperwork from Stef's desk onto his.

"Um what are you doing?" she asked looking at him puzzled.

He sat down and looked up smiling. "Since I'm done with my pile I'll do your paper work while you go check on Lena. I'll tell the captain you had to leave early."

Stef stood surprised and kind of elated. "Really?"

_"__Yep." He said getting to work._

_God I could kiss him right now._

"Thanks Mike." She said sincerely.

He smiled. "Go before I change my mind."

She smirked and leaned down to get her stuff and headed to the door.

She walked into the parking and unlocked her car. She got in a turned on the ignition. She adjusted her mirrors and noticed a black camaro. It was like Mikes but almost sleeker stealthier looking.

"nice ride" she mumbled to herself.

She reached for the handle and pulled it open throwing her things into the passenger seat and starting the car. Pulling out of the parking lot she was unaware of the same camaro following her into the night.

She tried calling Lena again, only to be met with voicemail.

"Come oooon!" she screamed at the car in front of her. She looked in the rearview mirror and noticed the camaro. Actually she noticed it a few turns back but brushed it off as the person going the same way.

She finally arrived at Lena's building, pulling onto the curb she looked out for the camaro_._

_Strange it was right there._

She shook her head trying not to dwell on the car.

Stef walked in the dingy apartment lobby.

Ding. The doors slid open.

She stepped in and pressed the 4th floor number.

The doors slid open and Stef stepped into the well light hallway.

Knock knock. No movement.

She pressed her head to the door and listened.

"We have to get out of here…she's dead lets go."

Stef jumped back, eyes wide looking at the door in horror.

_This can't be real?_

She pressed her ear to the door in hopes of hearing something a little less shockingly terrifying.

A few seconds of dramatic waiting and a chainsaw sounded.

_Holy crap. Was she..is that..Texas Chainsaw Masacre?_

Stef hesitated at first but a relieved smile edged it's way onto her face. She stepped back and

looked at the door frame. A spec of gold caught her eye and she immediately reached for it.

'Smart girl" she said aloud.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open. As she stepped into Lena's apartment, she felt a nurturing vibe from it. From what she could see there was a tranquil maroon color upon the walls, and vases with flowers, pictures aligning the walls. All in all it was a good sized place for one person in Stefs opinion. Stef quietly closed the door and walked over to the couch. Indeed Texas Chainsaw Massacre adorned the television. However what she didn't anticipate was almost tripping on Lena's out stretched lower leg. Upon regaining her composer Stef looked down at an adorable sleeping Lena. Stefs heart melted on the sight of Lena scrunching up her nose and snuggling deeper into the couch. She admitted internally that this picture on the outside looking in was a bit creepy but she didn't care. There was definitely something about this woman that made her make a fool of herself. Stef unclipped her belt and set it on the lamp table. She knelt down and lovingly touched Lenas cheek with her palm.

"Lena wake up." She sofetly rubbed her thumb up and down, stopping when Lena stirred. "Lena, wake up my love".

_My love? Seriously what is she doing to you?_

_"_Hmmm Stef?" Lena groaned.

Stef moved her hand to Lenas waist.

Stef smiled. "That's me".

Lena open her eyes to see Stef smiling sweetly down at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried to call you but you didn't answer. Then I got nervous and rushed over here." Stef said, rubbing Lena's waist softly in the process.

Lena tried not to moan at the sudden contact she was feeling. She blushed at the thought of Stef rushing over here at her expense. "Shes so sweet", she thought.

"That's so sweet of you, but how'd you get in?" she said leaning up hoping Stef wouldn't remove her hand from her waist.

"I used the spare key." she said calmly.

Lena sat up and kissed Stef on the cheek. Both feeling the heat of the suttle kiss, they separated and looked down smiling like teenagers.

"So Massacre huh?" stef said breaking the silence.

Lena shifted to accommodate Stef on the couch as well.

"I kinda just turned it on. I wasn't really watching it. I got kind of distracted." She said looking at everything but Stef.

Stef picked up on the hesitating behavior and decided to tread lightly.

"How so…?"

**This chapter isn't my fav, but I hope you all could enjoy some parts of it. Like I said I've had serious writers block, and intense laziness. I wonder who was in the car and in the office hmmmmm ;) Stay tuned. Xoxo **


End file.
